American Heist
by Star1412
Summary: Kaito Kid goes to a new school in America. Oneshot.


**American Heist**

**I don't own anything.**

**Authors note: I know the Gregs are a little OOC. Please don't yell at me!**

**Kaito POV**

"You new here?"

I looked up and saw a boy around my age. Normally around this time I'd be preparing a prank or magic tricks, but I never prank a class on my first day at a new school. As a result I was doing something boring. Reading a book.

"Oh, yeah, I'm Kuroba Kaito. I mean Kaito Kuroba."

"Oh, cool!" the boy responded. "You're from Japan Kuroba-san? Hajimemashite! I'm Japanese Culture Greg!"

"Hajimemashite." I replied. "But... why did you call yourself Japanese Culture Greg?"

"There are four Gregs in this school. The few people who will speak to us call us by our major interests."

"Why don't you just use last names?" I asked.

"What would be the fun in that?"

Over the course of the day I was introduced to the other three Gregs, D'n'D Greg, Open Source Greg, and Sci-Fi Greg. They seemed nice, so I sat with them at lunch.

"Cool!" Open Source Greg said. "No one who wasn't a Greg has sat with us before!"

"EEW another Greg. Weren't four enough?" A girl said as she walked by with her friends.

"Who was that?" I asked.

" Oh that's just Cheerleader." Sci-Fi Greg said.

"Her name's Cheerleader?"

"Yeah, didn't you see the intro?"

"_That was weird."_

"I wouldn't hang out with them if I were you." D'n'D Greg said.

"Why not?"

Suddenly a large face appeared in the room and a voice yelled "Arrow'd!"

"AAAH, My skin!" one of the girls yelled.

I jumped up to try to help, but the Gregs stopped me.

"That's why."

"Shouldn't we help her?"

"Nah, this stuff happens to them all the time. She'll be back tomorrow. She might even be back in a few minutes." Open Source Greg said.

"Okaaay. I'm just going to pretend I understood that."

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. We went through our classes and talked a little after school.

"So how does getting hit with three spring rolls hurt someone's stomach lining? And who calls a restaurant Three Spring Rolls anyway?"

"I don't know. Things have been crazy since I got back from Japan." Japanese Culture Greg said.

* * *

><p>Things seemed pretty normal the next day. Except for the fact that the girl who had been shot with arrows was inexplicably back at school.<p>

"Um weren't you you just..."

"Yeah." the girl responded.

"then how are you.."

"I don't know. I just woke up in bed."

"AAG! Loserdom is contagious!" Cheerleader yelled.

"Um I don't think that's.." What's Her Face started.

"DON'T SPEAK UNLESS SPOKEN TO!" Cheerleader yelled.

"Yes. Mam."

"_You know... Cheerleader's hair would look wonderful if I dyed it a really bright shade of lime green."_ I thought. I smirked and went back to my seat to start planning.

* * *

><p><strong>Cheerleader's POV<strong>

The day after that new Greg came I was talking with my friends as usual. I might said a couple mean things to a few people, but that was business as usual. Suddenly a puff of smoke appeared nearby. I assumed it was another attempt to try to kill us and that I would just come back tomorrow. What really happened was way worse.

"AAAG! My Fake Eyelashes!" I yelled.

When the smoke cleared I realized that I hadn't died yet. Even my fake eyelashes were fine. Then I realized that everyone was staring at us.

"Cheerleader..." So and So asked. "Wasn't your hair yellow a minute ago?"

"What? I have to go to the bathroom!" I Yelled. I do a lot of yelling.

I ran into the bathroom and screamed when I looked in the mirror. My hair was a brilliant shade of lime green. I tried to rinse the dye out but it didn't work. In fact, I think the color intensified a little. I went back to the classroom. Half the class started laughing uncontrollably when they saw me. The fifth Greg included.

* * *

><p><strong>Kaito's POV<strong>

That had gone perfectly. I released my smoke bomb near Cheerleader than dyed her hair with my brightest shade of green. Then I took an over the desks route back to my desk while the smoke cleared. After the chaos cleared up, Mrs. Commanderson (some kind of bird-reptile that used to teach pre-k) called the class to order and began teaching about this gem worth several million dollars. I decided that that had to be the target of my next heist.

* * *

><p>It was the night of the heist. I had walked past what was left of the Kaito Kid task force, which had met an untimely demise by the arrow'd guy. I walked right up to the gem and was about to take it, when one of the task force tried to sneak up behind me with a gun. I did a flip up to the top of the case just before he pulled the trigger, picking up the gem in the process. I threw a smoke bomb and went up to the stairs to the roof. Just as I was about to make my escape, I noticed the Teen Girl Squad standing by the door.<p>

"So, You four think you're going to catch me?"

"Nah, we just wanted to meet you in person!"

"You've heard of me?"  
>"Not before last week." the Ugly One said. "What's Her Face did a little research."<p>

"Time to go!" I said. I steeped away from the girls and with my back to them said "Arrow'd!" mimicing the guy's voice.

"What's going on?" one of them asked. "No body's been shot yet."

I started to use my glider to get off the roof, but the Arrowed face came up in front of me and said "How DARE you mimic me! Swordfish'd!"

I saw swordfish _flying_ at me as I tried to leave.

"AAG! My monocle!" I screamed as I dodged those terrifying animals.

I ran off the roof and used my glider to get away as planned. That had been the scariest heist I've ever done.

**What's Her Face's POV**

We stared at Kaito Kid as he ran through the fish. He looked genuenely scared of them. His famous poker face had slipped. We looked at the pile of Swordfish that was now on top of Cheerleader.

"I'm okay!" She said from inside the pile. "This is gross!"

But my mind was on other things. I couldn't help but think that the new kid in our class, Kaito Kuroba, looked and sounded exactly like Kaito Kid.

**I hope you liked the story. Just so you know, Hajimemashite means 'nice to meet you' in Japanese. It's pronounced Ha-gee-me-mosh-te (with a short e in me) for the people who don't speak Japanese. **

**Please Review!**


End file.
